a few days spent taking over the world
by warpedintotwilight
Summary: Experimental/pre-Skyward Sword release. Ghirahim/Link & Link/Zelda. warnings: noncon and violence.


Uh-huh. A **Skyward Sword** story, if you could call it that. (Sorry that this isn't the next chapter of The Greatest Twilight Princess Fan Fiction Ever.) Yeah, I know that the game isn't out yet but I can worry about that later, or never. Probably never. It's fan fiction and it's for enjoyment. Enjoy it or not, I really don't care but if you do happen to like it... that's wonderful. I love you. Hopefully I'll take this somewhere... I already have some what of a layout down but the details... meh. For the most part this is going to be an attempt at yaoi. I am rather smitten with the new Link and this Ghirahim fellow. I wrote this a few weeks ago while watching episodes of "The Glee Project" and was inspired to post this when I read another Gee Gee/Link ficlet.

There will be at this point **Ghirahim/Link** and **Link/Zelda** (omg shippings.) If the former upsets you then gtfo. If the latter upsets you then gtfo again. Click the back button, click on this story, then click the back button again. It may be my fault for writing this but it's your fault that you read it even though you were warned before doing so.

This chapter is highly experimental and ends rather abruptly. Warnings yaoi warnings.

There will be typos and run on sentences and horribleness fucking everywhere. I'm a fan girl, not a writer.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Spent Taking Over the World, or the Strangely Homoerotic Tales of Link and Company<strong>

"Still…" Ghirahim mused lowly, as the boy watched him with questioning blue eyes. He didn't speak a word, but Ghirahim continued irregardless: "it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you." To this the demon lord felt the poor boy tense up in his grasp, and he just stood there frozen in what Ghirahim assumed was fear. Stupid child. He had every right to be afraid. Ghirahim pitied him though… to be so young and defenseless and naive. He would spare him, what a generous act of kindness from a sadist such as Ghirahim, but he would still have his fun and play with the child, if only for a little while. He spoke again, "Which is why I promise up front not to murder you… no," he was in silent pondering for but a few moments before making an ultimatum: "I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"

The boy let out a gasp of shock, and sprang forward in an attempted escape. But he was too slow; Ghirahim grabbed him by the arm and swiftly he wrapped his own arms around him, preventing him from scurrying off like a frightened little birdie. Ghirahim grinned at his small victory; he had the advantage of both size and strength; the boy was really no match for him and any attempt to escape was simply sky child struggled within Ghirahim's grasp, however. He would not be subjected to this kind of torture, not while he still had a fighting chance. Ghirahim shook his head and tsk'd silently at the child's little antics. "Trying to escape me, now, sky child? That's… cute." he teased, not letting go. He grabbed at the boys wrist, where he was holding his sword (much too powerful for a little soft boy like this…) and pressed the sharp finger nail of his thumb into the palm of the boys wrist, and furiously dug it into the skin there. It drew blood and caused the boy to drop his sword with an agonized cry of pain. The blade fell to the ground with a sharp clanking sound, and it lay there neglected. Meanwhile the boy sucked in his breath through his teeth, trying not to show further sign of weakness or fear towards this strange man.

Just then a sick thought crawled it's wicked way into the depths of the demon lords mind. The man in turn grinned devilishly and pressed his tongue to the sky child's face, and agonizingly slowly he dragged it up his reddening cheek. The move left a trail of is saliva shinning there in the light. Ghirahim laughed mockingly while the boy closed his eyes and blushed deeply in shame of his humiliation. "What's the matter, child?" Ghirahim enjoyed antagonizing this little boy, and placed his hands over the boys loins. The child in turn gasped, clearly mortified, and struggled with wild fervor. "Don't like my touches?" The boy only let out shouts of his aggravated struggling, but Ghirahim didn't expect him to answer in the first place. He just enjoyed hearing the sound of his own voice. He continued with his tormenting, "You'd best get used to them, sky child, because me and you are going to have so much fun with one another." he declared and squeezed his hand around the boy's loins for emphasis. He did not open his eyes to look at Ghirahim, and only moaned in torment at being touched. The Demon Lord laughed harder, and rubbed it with his palm as he moved it up and forth.

"Why won't you speak?" Ghirahim asked, trying to make conversation, not lessening his grip. The child only bit on his lower lip, still refusing to open his eyes. It was like he was in denial of his predicament, but Ghirahim could feel a distinct hardness beginning to develop in what he held in his hand. Ghirahim grinned internally; though the boy would not vocalize what he was experiencing, he could certainly feel it through the boys body. "Do you have a voice? Perhaps your tongue has been cut out?" Ghirahim layered on more questions, but the boy refused to answer. This stubborn refusal to answer his questions or even acknowledge his presence, minus the hardness of his groin, began to irritate Ghirahim.

He decided to take action, "Perhaps we should take a look…" he suggested, before adjusting the child to face him. Without any moment of retrieve, Ghirahim grabbed the boy by his red little cheeks, soft looking with the roundness of youth, and fiercely pushed his lips against the boys own. The boy did not take kindly to these advances, and stubbornly tried to pry Ghirahim away from him. Ghirahim simply grabbed the boys arms and pinned them to his sides in an act of annoyance. With that out of the way, the demon lord inserted his long tongue into the boys mouth in an extreme invasion of privacy. He curiously explored the caverns of the child's mouth, running his tongue across teeth and the roof of the mouth, until he finally discovered that the child did, indeed, have a tongue. One that was fully functional, Ghirahim guessed, as it squirmed around much like the boy had, in order to escape from Ghirahim's own tongue.

Ghirahim bit down on the boys lower lip, drawing blood and causing the boy to let out a high pitched, though muffled, squeal of pain. The demon lord tasted the metallic flavor of blood in his own mouth, and sucked on the wound as the boy continued to struggle. The child's eyes were still closed, but wet tears were beginning to form and threatened to cascade down his face at any moment. Whether the tears were from the pain of being bitten, or from the humiliation of being subjected to this treatment, or whether it was a combination of these two elements, Ghirahim didn't know, nor did he care to find out. He was too busy playing with this poor little boy. His blood tasted delicious, like candy, and Ghirahim sucked on the boys lips and tasted his blood all the more.

The demon lord however quickly grew tired of these antics, and pulled away from the boy, releasing him. The boy was quick to flee, departing with a small cry (and did Ghirahim hear a sniffle?), and he scurried over to the corner where his forgotten sword lay discarded; as far away from Ghirahim as he could possibly be at this moment, being locked in this room with the man. He still wouldn't say a word, and he all but collapsed onto the floor and hugged his knees to his chest quietly. Ghirahim grinned at him, and slowly sauntered his way over to the lad.

* * *

><p><strong>&amp; that's it for today. Review goddammit.<strong>


End file.
